The present invention relates to a cooling apparatus for a general electronics device, and particularly to a cooling apparatus for a lamp and a liquid crystal panel of a liquid crystal projector.
As a conventional technique of liquid cooling for a light source lamp of a liquid crystal projector or the like, it has been proposed to make cooled cooling fluid flow on a surface of a glass plate from a pipe arrangement provided on an upper portion of a light source so as to cool the light source, as shown in JP-A-8-273430, for example.
Also, as another conventional technique, it has been proposed to connect one end of a heat pipe to a heat pipe provided in a lamp sealing portion and connect the other end to a pipe through which cooling liquid flows so as to cool the light source, as shown in JP-A-11-288045, for example.
As a further conventional technique, it has been proposed to arrange a heat collecting member around a reflector of the light source and surround a periphery thereof by a closed vessel in which coolant is filled, so that the light source is cooled via the reflector by means of circulation of the coolant in the closed vessel, as shown in JP-A-2002-107825, for example.
Further, as a conventional technique of the liquid cooling for a liquid crystal panel of the liquid crystal projector or the like, it has been proposed to put a cooling liquid container in which the cooling liquid is filled and sealed in closely contact with the liquid crystal panel, as shown in JP-A-5-107519, for example, and to provide a transparent sheet-like cooling member between a liquid crystal panel plate and an incoming or outgoing polarizing plate, as shown in JP-A-7-248480, for example. Furthermore, it has been also proposed to cool the liquid crystal panel plate and an outgoing side polarizing plate which are closely contacted by sandwiching those with two closed vessels in which the coolant is encapsulated, as shown in JP-A-11-202411, for example, and to make the liquid flow into each liquid crystal panel and control a circulating pump using a temperature sensor so as to flow a circulating fluid to cool those, as shown in JP-A-5-264947, for example.